It is well-known that babies require a lot of equipment for comfort and for care. Indeed, when a baby is born and moves into the nursery, it usually is not difficult to fill the room with all of the baby's necessities, such as the crib, the dresser, the changing table, the rocking chair, the toy chest, the toys, and the diapers. Newborn babies often require a diaper change every two hours, which adds up to twelve diapers a day, or eighty-four diapers per week. Consequently, there is a need for a place to store such disposable diapers so that they are readily accessible.
One common place to store diapers is in a diaper sack, which is a large cloth bag including a hanger at the top and a vertical opening in the front, in which the diapers are stacked. The diaper sack can be hung low from the side of the changing table, but it generally is large, bulky, unattractive and difficult to reach and use. Another common place to store diapers is in a basket, which can be placed on a shelf. Such a bakset, however, is not specifically designed for diapers, and, hence, is likely to be an improper size so that when it is filled with diapers there may be wasted space. Moreover, all diapers in the basket are on display, which can be unattractive, and a shelf must be readily accessible at a convenient location.